In many surgical procedures, it is often necessary to ligate a pluarlity of vessels in the surgical site. The vessels may be severed downstream of the ligated portion. In some instances, the vessels may be ligated in spaced apart areas and the portion of the vessel between the ligations removed. The purpose of ligating vessels is to maintain the surgical site free from an excess of blood and reduce blood loss in the patient. Also, in certain surgical procedures where tumors and the like are to be removed, the tumor or organ may have to be separated from certain vessels. Before separating, the vessels are ligated. Once the blood vessel is completely shut off, hemostatis, that is, the natural physiological closing of the vessel so as to stop blood flow, will occur in several days depending on the vessel. The body, in the meantime, will continue to allow blood flow around the ligated area through appropriate capillaries and secondary vessels with the natural physiological function of the body enlarging these bypass vessels until adequate blood flow is obtained. Hence, when ligating the vessel, there should be positive stoppage of the blood flow in the main vessel. Failure to provide complete stoppage may cause blood loss in the patient and may also disrupt the natural hemostasis and concurrent manufacture of new paths of blood flow in the patient.
In the past, this closing of the vessel was usually accomplished using ligatures; i.e., filaments or threads which the doctor tied around the vessel to be closed. This is a time-consuming process and one wherein positive closing of the vessel is not always accomplished. In recent years, hemostatic clips have replaced ligatures in surgical procedures to close blood vessels and other fluid ducts. Very often these hemostatic clips are narrow U or V shaped strips formed of tantalum or stainless steel which are capable of being deformed and have sufficient strength to retain the deformation when clamped about a blood vessel. In recent years, a number of various types of clips made from bio-compatible polymeric materials have been developed. These are polymeric materials which are absorbable or non-absorbable in body tissue and various clip configurations are described in copending commonly assigned patent application Ser. Nos. 276,131 filed June 22, 1981, and 282,165 filed July 31, 1981. The polymeric clips should produce a positive closure about the vessel and be relatively easy to manipulate and handle by the nurse and surgeon. The clips should be smooth with gentle curves to reduce possible trauma in the surgical procedure. Also, it is preferred that the clip be readily and easily manufactured by simple well known techniques and, hence, be inexpensive to produce.
Our new clip is simple in construction and can be easily manipulated by the surgeon or nurse. Our new clip is also relatively inexpensive to manufacture.